Linda and Slash
by TriXiPiXi07
Summary: After a year of dating Nancy, Slash realizes that he really likes Linda. Meanwhile, Linda is crazy about Jam, and is finally over her crush on Slash and she is adament about not dating him or thinking about him that way every again...
1. Just a big joke

"Oh Tommy, I just don't think that Slash likes me anymore. I'm so afraid that he's going to break up with me before our one year anniversary. But I am crazy about him. What am I going to do?" Nancy cried.  
"Nan, I don't think you have to worry about Slash breaking up with you. He's crazy about you too! You are a rockin' snowboarder and a super hot chic. If he broke up with you, he would have to be insane!" Tommy said.  
"Well I hope you're right, Tommy," Nancy said.  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
Linda was sitting at home writing in her diary about Jam. Her entry said this:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I am so crazy about Jam. And today, Jam told me that he liked me.  
So I'm thinking that maybe we might hook up. I sure hope so. Plus that  
would do me some good, especially getting my mind off of stupid Slash.  
I am so glad I'm over that loser. But he is very cute. I just think  
that I don't like him like him, I just like to look at him now. But  
he's still dating that idiot Nancy. She's so remedial and I just cannot  
stand her. I think that the whole idea of Slash dating Nancy is  
facetious. It's a big joke! Now.. me dating Jam.. that's a different  
story. And it's going to happen. =)  
  
Love Always,  
Linda  
  
RING!! The phone rang.  
"Hello," Linda said.  
"Linda?" said an o-so familiar voice.  
"Yeah..Who's this?"  
"Slash."  
"SLASH?" she said, surprised.  
"Yeah."  
"Oh. Well what's up?"  
"I need your advice."  
"What about?"  
"How do you break up with somebody?"  
Linda was absolutely shocked. Was he going to break up with Nancy. But they are just the 'perfect' couple. "Why?" she asked.  
"Well, I am thinking that I'm going to break up with Nancy."  
"Why are you breaking up with her?"  
"She is just getting really annoying. And I really don't like her anyway. She's not even that cute. I just went out with her because she really liked me a lot and nobody else liked me anyway."  
HAHA YEAH RIGHT! "Well um. I would just tell her that you just don't feel the same way that you used to feel about her and break up with her nice and easy. BE really NICE about it!!"  
"Okay. Thanks."  
"Hey, no problem"  
"Um.. yea I just wanted to apologize to you. I know I haven't been a very good friend lately. For well the last year. I haven't exactly talked to you all that much. Except when we go snowboarding, but we haven't done that a lot either. So yeah, I'm sorry."  
"Slash, it's okay. Don't go all suicidal on me or anything."  
"okay. Bye Linda."  
"bye slash."  
CLICK! 


	2. Give me something to fall for

*****SLASH'S POV*****  
  
"okay, just be nice about breaking up with Nancy. That's all you have to do," Slash said to himself.  
Breaking up with Nancy is going to be really hard. I just don't want to hurt her. And I hope she still wants to be friends.  
I picked up the phone. I started to dial her phone number but I hesitated. Maybe I should just wait until after school today since we have a big math test. Maybe that would be better. I wouldn't want her to fail her test because she's upset over me.  
I set the phone down and the phone rang.  
"Hello?" I said.  
"Hey Slash, its me, Nancy."  
"Oh, HEY."  
"Is something wrong?"  
"uh yeah, I just don't know how to tell you."  
"Are you breaking up with me, Slash?"  
"Nan, I don't want you to feel bad.."  
"No! it's cool. Don't worry about it."  
"Are you sure? I feel really bad, but I just think we should be friends. It's been fun."  
"Right. Bye."  
"B-"  
CLICK! She hung up.  
I threw the phone across the room in a fit of rage. "GOD WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS? I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT HER FEELINGS AND SHE JUST CALLED ME AT THE WRONG TIME! I WISH SHE WASN'T ALL WHINEY EITHER. I KNOW LINDA WOULDN'T HAVE ACTED LIKE THAT."  
Linda.  
Linda.  
Linda.  
Why am I thinking about Linda? Do I still like her? I wanted to ask her to the dance almost a year ago, but have I gotten over her? Jesus.  
I picked up the phone again. This time I was calling Linda.  
"Hello?" Linda said.  
"Hey, its me again."  
"Oh.. Hey Slash. Look, I told you not to be upset about last year. Its totally cool."  
"Linda. I need to tell you something."  
I could tell she was uneasy. "Yeah.?"  
"the reason I avoided you for almost a year now, is because I really liked you. Well I think I still do. I have been thinking a lot about you lately. And I wanted to tell you that last year I wanted to ask you to the dance but instead Nancy asked me. And I figured you never wanted anything to do with me that way so I didn't bother telling her no."  
"Omigod. Slash. I was crazy about you last year. But now I am totally over you. I hate to sound like a bitch but I just don't feel the same way about you anymore. If you didn't like Nancy then why did you stay with her for almost a year? It took me almost a year to even get over you and now that I have I am thinking about going out with Jam. So yeah, you should have thought about why it was a huge mistake to go with Nancy instead of me a LONG time ago."  
"Linda. If I had any idea that you liked me I would have dumped Nancy in a heartbeat! I am crazy about you. I really am. Please give me another chance."  
"NO SLASH! I AM SICK OF YOUR GAMES! I AM NOT GOING TO JUST GO CRAWLING BACK TO YOU LIKE SOME SICK PUPPY! AND YOU AREN'T GOD'S GIFT TO THE WORLD SO DON'T THINK THAT EVERYTHING COMES TO YOU LIKE ITS NOTHING! IF YOU WANT ME TO FALL FOR YOU, YOU NEED TO GIVE ME SOMETHING WORTH FALLING FOR."  
And that was that. She hung up. 


	3. Remorse

*****LINDA'S POV*****  
  
After I hung up the phone, I slid down the side of my counter and slumped down on my butt. I buried my head in my knees and started to cry. If I was so over Slash, then why do I feel like such an idiot? Why do I feel so stupid right now and regret everything I just said? Why am I not thinking about Jam anymore, but now thinking about how much I still really do like Slash.  
I grabbed the phone. I started to call Jam. Maybe if I talked to him again, then maybe I would forget about liking Slash, and really think about liking Jam.  
I dialed his number. "Hello?" he answered.  
"Hey, its me, Linda."  
"Hey what's up?"  
"Nothing. So what are you doing today?"  
"Nothin. How bout you?"  
"Nothing."  
"Oh. Well, um.. do you wanna go snowboarding. With me..?"  
"Are you asking me out on a date?" I asked, laughing.  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Well I guess we could go at umm probably 5. Because the night slopes open up. Those are so stellar!"  
"Hey I haven't been to the new night slopes. Sounds cool. I'll come pick you up then at 4:45?"  
"Sure. I'll see you then. Bye."  
"Wait. Linda.."  
"Yeah..?"  
"Will you go out with me?"  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
"Cool. I'll see you then."  
  
****Jam's POV****  
  
She said yes. Omigod. She said YES!!! This is absolutely the best day in my entire life. Omigod! This is so perfect. I gotta call Slash and give him the good news. Now we both got dates for our school dance this year.  
I dialed Slash's phone number.  
"Hey.." said Slash.  
"Hey man. You alright?"  
"Not exactly peachy keen if you get what I'm sayin."  
"Oh. Well what's wrong?"  
"Well. Me and Nan broke up for one. And for two, I just poured my heart out to the person I am really really crushing on and yeah she totally blew me off like I was some piece of crap."  
"Oh DANG that sucks really bad. Then I guess I shouldn't tell you. So I'll see you tomarrow."  
"No. Tell me."  
"I asked Linda out."  
"You did WHAT?"  
"I asked Linda out. What's so wrong with that?"  
"Nothing. Just uhh I thought you didn't like her."  
"Well I did. Well I mean I do. I just didn't tell anyone before because it would have just been weird. But I told her earlier today and then like two minutes ago I asked her out."  
"Oh. Well what did she say?"  
"YES!! Can you believe it?!? She said YES!"  
"Hey man I'm happy for you."  
"Thanks. See this why we best friends. You don't even care about how crappy your life is and you still are happy for me."  
"GEE thanx MAN! For reminding me how crappy it really is..!" he said laughing.  
"Well I didn't mean it like that. You know what I mean."  
"Yeah I feel ya."  
"Hey we are going to the night slopes tonight. You wanna come. I know that my sister is going. And she is kinda feeling you."  
"She is?"  
"UH YEAH! She has been for umm I don't know the past two years. But you're too stupid to realize it."  
"Oh. Well I guess I'll go. She's aight I spose."  
"Aight? Dude, if she wasn't my sister I'd hafta say she was hot."  
"You are SICK!"  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!"  
He was literally falling on the floor laughing now. "Yeah I feel ya. Can you pick me up though. Around 4:45-4:50ish?"  
"Sure. I'll see you later."  
"Bye." 


End file.
